


Beautiful

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Stiles had ever held his virginity very high or that he’d considered it to be something special and sacred. Hell, he was willing to give it up with Heather in a heartbeat. It would've been casual, convenient. But with Derek, it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Unbetaed, so bear with me.

It's not that Stiles had ever held his virginity very high or that he’d considered it to be something special and sacred. Hell, he was willing to give it up with Heather in a heartbeat. It would've been casual, convenient. But with Derek, it's not.

They have been a _thing_ for almost three months now and if he hadn't know from firsthand experience that it was possible, he never would have believed anyone being with Derek would stay a virgin for longer than ten seconds. Maybe twenty.

It's not like they don't do anything in the bedroom department, oh yeah they do. With mutual orgasms and long, long make out sessions, and tender, gentle touches, thank you very much. It's just this last step they haven't done. Yet. Almost, yes. It had been after they'd fought a ghoul and Stiles had almost died setting it - and himself - on fire. Derek had been frantic when they finally made it back to his apartment, checking him over and over for wounds, touching Stiles and reassuring himself that he was okay. They had ended up naked and on the bed faster than ever and Stiles thought that was it, the moment it was going to happen, but it somehow hadn't felt right.

"Wait, Derek. Wait," he had panted and Derek had immediately stopped.

"I...," Stiles had started, but somehow the words hadn't wanted to come out. Derek's touch had been so soft then, his gaze so warm and concerned when his hand had carefully cupped Stiles' cheek.

"It's okay, Stiles. Shhh. We don't have to, it's okay."

They had fallen asleep soon afterwards, Stiles curled into Derek's side and Derek's arm wrapped around him protectively.

 

Today is different though. It had been a normal day, completely ordinary and void of everything supernatural besides Derek himself and they had gone on a little hike through the preserve, enjoying the last warm hours of sunshine before returning to Derek's. Ending up on the big comfy couch had almost been inevitable and Stiles had known right then and there that pressing his fingers against Derek's abs will forever be his favorite way of warming up his cold hands.

Derek is naked above him, hips thrusting against Stiles' and kissing him soft and slow and Stiles suddenly knows that he is ready. That he wants everything with Derek, wants everything from Derek and wants to give him everything he has to offer in return.

"Derek, please. I want you," he whispers against Derek's neck.

Whatever Stiles had imagined would happen, it wasn't Derek stopping and just looking at him. He reaches up and tangles his hands in the dark strands of Derek's hair.

"What is it? Derek?" He can't remember having Derek ever seen so vulnerable and almost shy.

"Could we... wait? And _not_ tonight?"

Stiles leans up and kisses him instead of answering, because sometimes even he cannot express himself properly in words. He wraps one hand around Derek's neck while the other gently strokes down Derek's sides and over his hips before carefully curling around his cock. He starts stroking up and down Derek's length, making him gasp and arch his back. It doesn't take long until Derek is shuddering against him, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan when he comes all over Stiles' stomach.

Stiles can only think one thing. It's beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously on Tumblr for onelastwaltz aka Meeya.


End file.
